The present invention relates to panel construction systems, and more particularly panel construction systems including a support assembly and panel skins mounted thereon.
Modular wall panel construction assemblies are often used to divide a large room into a number of work areas separated by movable partitions which support both wall panels and desks. These office landscaping systems provide a relatively high concentration of work areas at relatively low cost, eliminating the need for expensive floor-to-ceiling partitions requiring permanent building modification. The work areas, which are open at their tops, can be supplied with ambient light from a common source. Further, heating, cooling, and ventilation are facilitated because of the openness of the work areas.
Typically, office landscaping systems comprise a plurality of wall panel sections, which are fastened together end-to-end. These panel sections comprise either (1) a relatively thick panel having mounting means on either end of the panel or (2) panel support frames to which are permanently secured panel skins. Consequently, the panel sections are relatively heavy, making installation and subsequent rearrangement relatively difficult. Further, custom wiring the panel sections is difficult because access may not be easily had to the panel section interiors. Examples of these systems may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,093, entitled PANEL JOINTURE SYSTEM, issued Sept. 10, 1974, to Tacke et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,330, entitled PANEL SYSTEM, issued Aug. 27, 1974, to Tacke et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,146, entitled PANEL SYSTEM, issued Apr. 9, 1974, to Tacke et al.
In an attempt to further modularize office landscaping systems, systems have been developed comprising a modular support assembly, in which wiring is installed, and a plurality of panel skins suspended on the support assembly after the wiring is in place. An example of such a construction is seen in application, now abandoned Ser. No. 205,734, filed Nov. 10, 1980, entitled PANEL CONSTRUCTION SYSTEM WITH TUBULAR SUPPORT MEANS, and assigned to the assignee of the present application. The support assembly comprises a plurality of tubular members interconnected by brackets having fingers which extend through the member walls. However, this support assembly does not possess the required strength under high load conditions, for example, when cabinets and desks are also supported on the support assembly. The panel skins are suspended on the support assembly by brackets which extend from the panel skins and rest on angled flanges on the support assembly. This panel skin mounting arrangement is unnecessarily complex and expensive.
In other modular construction systems, the panels are suspended on a support assembly by a plurality of hooks which extend from the panels over horizontal support members. Examples of these constructions may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,979, entitled SUSPENSION ASSEMBLY FOR PARTITION PANEL, issued Dec. 12, 1978, to Price; U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,011, entitled PARTITION SYSTEM FOR A BUILDING, issued Apr. 6, 1976, to Price et al; and the above-identified patents to Tacke et al. However, these systems do not provide any means for laterally positioning the panel with respect to the support assembly because the clips are free to move laterally with respect to the horizontal members. Consequently, aligning the panels on the support assembly is relatively difficult.
Yet another panel and frame assembly comprises a plurality of spring clips secured to the panel, which clips flex as the panels are installed and lockingly retain the panel on the frame. An example of this construction may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,412, entitled PANEL AND FRAME ASSEMBLY, issued Nov. 22, 1966, to Greig et al. However, due to the fact that the springs may flex laterally, this system does not precisely, laterally align the panels on the support assembly.
Although other mechanisms exist for interconnecting either wall panels or wall panel support assemblies, as far as we know these brackets are insufficiently strong under all applicable loads and/or excessively expensive to fabricate and/or excessively complicated to erect.